Peppermint Palace
|released = June 20, 2012 |difficulty = Medium |previous = Salty Canyon |next = Wafer Wharf |image = Peppermintpalace.PNG |episode = 9 |levels = 111 - 125}} Peppermint Palace is the ninth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the third episode of World Two. This episode was released on June 20, 2012. The champion title for this episode is the Minty Sultan. Story Before episode: The Genie who owns the palace is upset that a "Terrible Troll" (actually the Bubblegum Troll) has wreaked havoc on his palace. After episode: Tiffi pulls a large rope that pulls the broken palace back into position. New things *Two-layered Icing is introduced. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 114 *Hardest level:Level 125 *Levels in the beginning of this episode can be easy. However, starting from level 117, it becomes much harder. Levels like 117, 123 and 125 are hard levels and levels 118 and 122 can be quite hard to some people. Overall, this can be a medium episode. *This is a hard episode since there are 5 tough levels: One very hard level, 125, Two hard levels, 117 and 123, and two medium-hard levels, 118 and 122. This is MUCH easier than the previous episode, Salty Canyon. *There are 7 jelly levels , 5 ingredients levels , 2 moves levels and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery below for links to specific levels within this episode Trivia *This episode has Alliteration. *The background of levels in this episode on iOS is a desert with 2 palm trees. Consequently, this is the first episode to have a desert theme, followed by Pastille Pyramid and Butterscotch Boulders. *Currently, this episode and beyond on iOS and Android, do NOT have a beginning or an ending story, but Salty Canyon and under have a beginning and an ending story. *Level 119 is the only level in this episode to have no two-layered icing on the board. Gallery/Directory (Note: Peppermint Palace map on Facebook.) ThCA8QY4PA.jpg Genieandtroll.png|Genie and Bubblegum Troll I wish that terrible troll never showed up..png|I wish that terrible troll never showed up. I can help you with that wish!.png|I can help you with that wish! Thank you for saving my precious Peppermint Palace!.png|Thank you for saving my precious Peppermint Palace! Level 111 Reality.png|Level 111 - |link=Level 111 Level 112 Reality.png|Level 112 - |link=Level 112 Level 113 Reality.png|Level 113 - |link=Level 113 Level 114 Reality.png|Level 114 - |link=Level 114 Level 115 Reality.png|Level 115 - |link=Level 115 Level 116 Reality.png|Level 116 - |link=Level 116 Level 117 Reality.png|Level 117 - |link=Level 117 Level 118 Reality.png|Level 118 - |link=Level 118 Level 119 Reality.png|Level 119 - |link=Level 119 Level 120 Reality.png|Level 120 - |link=Level 120 Level 121.png|Level 121 (old) - |link=Level 121 Level 121 Reality.png|Level 121 (new) - |link=Level 121 Level 122 Reality.png|Level 122 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 122 Level 122 Reality after.png|Level 122 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 122 Level 123 Reality.png|Level 123 - |link=Level 123 Level 124 Reality.png|Level 124 - |link=Level 124 Level 125 Reality.png|Level 125 - |link=Level 125 Category:Episodes Category:World Two Category:Released Episodes of 2012